A View of Awe
by Bellatree
Summary: [oneshot][Quiglet!] A little oneshot that floated into my head whilst I was listening to a song...


**A/N: Hiya! This is a oneshot...I don't really have anything to say...ummm...enjoy!**

**

* * *

A View of Awe.**

Violet turned her head as she heard a rustle beside her: It was Quigley.

She faced her head back to her view as Quigley walked near to her, slowly and quietly.

It was late at night, the stars were shining, and there was a gentle warm breeze blowing. Violet was sitting on a large grassy hill, with towering trees behind her and on either side of the hill. To her left below the hill was the city: far, far away, twinkling like a huge treasure chest filled with sparkling jewels. To her right was the ocean: far, far away, peaceful, and glimmering in the bright moonlight. It was a view that filled Violet with awe.

"Could I join you?"

Violet didn't look at Quigley; she just nodded her head slowly. Quigley sat down quietly next to Violet and gazed out at the beautiful night-scene before him.

Violet picked up a leaf absent mindedly, and fiddled around with it: twisting it and folding it and tearing it, then she flicked it away, only to pick up another and start the process again.

Quigley sat silently, hugging his knees to his chest. He gazed up at the starts, which were shining brightly and dazzlingly above him. He searched for a few star constellations, and soon turned his head back to the view of the city and the ocean.

There was a cool, gentle breeze blowing, and Violet stopped playing with the leaves; she sat, legs crossed, hands folded carefully in her lap, staring out at the view as the wind played with her long hair.

"Quigley?" She said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do--do you have things you can never talk about? Things you can never write down, or share with other people?"

"I think we all do Violet."

There was silence as a small wave of wind blew past.

"Do you ever think that you will never be free? That the rest of your life will be tainted with sadness?

"Sometimes." Said Quigley quietly.

"It's just, so much has happened, that's still happening, mentally, physically, spiritually, emotionally…and…"

A dog barked ever so faintly in the distance.

"And." Quigley finished for Violet. "There are some things that other people just wouldn't understand."

"Yeah."

Violet uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her, before she hugged them to her chest.

"You can't always talk to people about everything can you? Because, when they're a part of what you're feeling…when what you need to talk about involves them…and you can't talk to them about it…"

"I know what you mean…"

Violet looked at the grass below her.

"And then you feel bad because you won't let anyone help you, you suffer in silence…"

Quigley took Violet's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Violet continued:

"…And you feel like you're hiding things from the people around you that you love, and that you have to act happy instead of letting them see you suffer."

Quigley let go of Violet's hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

He whispered into her ear:

"If you're suffering Violet, suffer with me."

Quigley reached across with his spare hand, and held both of Violet's hands in his.

"Quigley, it's--I thought that when everything finally ended, the pain would end too, and that we'd all lead normal happy lives."

Violet buried her face in Quigley's chest. "Sometimes the pain gets too much to bear." It was a desperate whisper.

Quigley let go of Violet's hands again, and reached his arm around Violet's other shoulder, pulling her into his warm embrace as she rested.

"I know Violet, I know." Quigley whispered. "Let me help you bear it. You don't have to act happy in front of me, you don't have to tell me everything, or feel like you're hiding things Violet, just let me help you bear your pain."

Violet started crying. Silent tears, but they came, soaking into Quigley's warm sweater. Quigley rocked her gently as she shook, keeping her fragile body secure in his chest.

They sat like that for some time, until Violet's tears slowed, and eventually stopped. Quigley kissed her on the top of her head, and started stroking her soft hair.

For the first time that night, Violet turned and looked into Quigley's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Quigley gave Violet a short, sweet kiss on the lips. Violet looked back at him and smiled, and was genuinely happy.

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you liked it, and if it was a bit confusing, then that's probably because I didn't write everything about this story that's in my brain...because if I did then it would be dodgy...anyway...Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello!**


End file.
